Invisible
by VaMpIrElUvEr1333
Summary: Meet Rosemarie Hathaway, the most beautiful girl her high school, St.Vlads, sadly she's the most unpopular girl too. Meet Dimitri Belikov, the new bad boy at St. Vlads, sadly he's a womanizer. Let the games begin   ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like my new story!**

Rose POV

I heard the cries of a man from downstairs. He's getting tortured for information by no other than the infamous Abe Mazur, aka my dad or as I like to call him Old Man. Everybody knows my dad, he's the head boss in the turkey mafia. Everybody is scared of him and my mom because they are known for being ruthless tyrants. Nobody knows I'm Abe Mazur and Janie Marzur daughter people would just be scared of me too. I'm glad that nobody knows about me being there daughter at school. People would be scared and they would respect me because I was his daughter and had the last name of Mazur, so I changed my last name a long time ago to my mother's maiden name, Hathway. In case your wondering my name is Rosemarie Hathway, Rose for short. I have no friends at school for two reasons: There's a lot of fake Bitches and pricks at my school that I started with so they basically turned everyone against me. Number two: I'm scared. Yeah I know what your thinking the daughter of Abe Mazur scared? Just because I'm Abe Mazur's daughter doesn't mean shit. I'm scared because if I get close to anybody at all there lives are at danger so I stay away from people at school, so I'm a loner. Oh well at least I always have something there for me: Food. I love to eat! I even love it more than sleeping! Which is a lot to say because I sleep way too much. I stare up at my peach colored ceiling listen the sounds of death downstairs before slowly letting blackness surround me.

XOXOXOXO

I woke up to the beating sound to that stupid frog alarm clock going off. I slammed my fist down on it and broke it. Well it looks like I'm going to get a new alarm clock again. I layed there for a few seconds before getting up cursing while doing it. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. The hot water relaxed my tensing muscle's. I quickly got out and went to my walk in closet to pick out something. I ended up with my black skinny jeans, white and blood red shirt that showed a little clevleage, and my red and black converse. I went to my makeup mirror and sat down and brushed through my wavy tangling dark brown hair. I applied some eyeliner, lip gloss, and I did a smoky eye on both eyes which took about ten mintues. I looked at my watch twenty mintues. Shit! I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I barged into the kitchen and grabbed two choclate donuts from the Old man's plate. I gave him and mom a kiss on the cheek and ran outside and into my car. I could still hear my old man yelling after me about his donuts. I chuckled and reversed out from my driveaway and onto the street. I don't know why but I got a strange feeling that somethings going to happen, but I just don't know what. I shrugged it off.

If only I knew what was going to happen that day...

**Heyy I know it's not that long but I'm just putting the idea into your head so R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Im sorry to tell you that I can only update once every two weeks. Sorry but I have a life and I don't have all the time in the world to do this. This is going to be a decent length chapter because im in a casino hotel while my parents are in the casino gambling, so enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_I don't know why but I got a strange feeling that somethings going to happen, but I just don't know what. I shrugged it off. _

_If only I knew what was going to happen that day..._

**Rose POV**

I pulled into the school parking lot and _tried_ to pull into my orginial parking spot, but a sleek black mustang was already in it. I tried to find another parking space while grumbling out loud with the window down about the ass who stole my spot. I quickly found a spot in the back of the parking lot and parked my Honda. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out of the car still mad and grumbling about how some new person stole my spot. I shut my door gently (even though I'm mad I don't want to take it out on my baby Lucy, my car) and trudged through the snow in my converse. I looked over to where the black mustang and saw girls surround it like it was whoever was in that car was the savior of humanity. I walked up to the girls clustered by the car and the person that I could not see with a determined face. I was going to confront this person in _my_ space that _my _ family paid for.

I quickly pushed all the girls away so I could go confront this person. With the last girl pushed away I saw a hot guy. I don't mean oh yeah he's kinda hot I mean he's _ really_ _really hot!_ _ Focus Rose!_ I scolded at myself mentally. This _hot_ guy had shoulder length brown hair that was tied in a loose low ponytail. He had dark brown eyes that emotions were very cocky and also held a lot of Confidence. His nose was perfectly straight and his skin was flawless and had little of a tan. I can already tell his had a six or eight pack just by how his blue shirt clung to him perfectly. He had long legs and he had jeans on that fit him a little to perfectly (If you know what I mean ***Wink, Wink*.) **Even though he had the most Sexy male body I had ever seen, the thing that caught my attention was how tall he was. He was huge! (That's what she said! Ha dirty mind.) He looked about 6 foot 3 which was huge compared to my tiny 5 foot 3 curvy petite frame.

He had a girl flanked on each side of him. One of them is the whore of the school, Tasha Ozera. The other one is second in command whore, Avery Lazar. There both known for sleeping with anything that moves, breaths, and has something that rhyme's with falls between there legs. The sad thing is that there pretty too.

Tasha has pin straight black hair that reaches to the top of her back and icy blue eyes that are covered in what looks like a clowns make-up. She has a skinny body and huge fake breast. She's about 5 foot 6 which is tall compared to my height. Im not trying to be mean when I'm saying she has fake breast. Everybody knows there fake. You don't just leave school a b-cup one day then a week later come back a d-cup.

Avery is pretty too. She has Straight light brown hair thats reaches to the middle of her back (she also has cheap blonde highlights) and eyes that are a stormy gray color. She has a skinny body but not as skinny Tasha, she has some curves. She just like Tasha has huge fake breast too. She's shorter than Tasha at about 5 foot 5. You can't see her eyes because there covered in clowns make-up identical to Tasha's.

Maybe If they didn't go around fucking everything with balls they see, and take off that heavy clowns make-up then they would be very pretty and actually get a boyfriend other than a boyfriend that wants to spread there legs open.

" Hello beautiful, who are you?" The tall hot guy said.

I shut my internal babbling and glared a sexy meat in front of me.

Before I could answer the whore twins answered for me.

" She's just a loser, a nobody." Tasha's high pitched voice said.

She glared at me. The tall guy raised a eyebrow (Damn I always wanted to do that!) and Tasha looked at Avery for back-up.

" Yeah she's a loser with no friends." Avery's nasal voice sneered.

I ignored the two bitches because all I wanted to do was punch both of them in there faces, but I couldn't. I turned to the tall guy and he raised both of his eyebrows at me.

" Your in my spot." I grumbled at him.

" Oh I don't see your name on it." He smirked.

" I payed for it with _my_ money so it is mine." I raised my voice.

" Oh and who are you , if I may ask?" He asked curiously.

"None of your buissiness." I snapped at him.  
>He held up his hands in surrender.<p>

" I just want to know your name." He said a little to innocently.

I scolded him.

" Just stay out of my spot next time." I muttered angrily and walked out of the sea of girls.

" By the way my name's Dimitri!" He yelled over the girls.

I didn't respond as I kept walking to another boring day of school.

**Dimitri POV**

I sighed mentally as I got out of my mustang. The girls instanly surround me as a confident smirk spreads across my face. It's like that in all the schools. Girls want me to be with them but the closest thing I can be to them is a one time fuck buddy. Two girls walked in the middle of the sea of girls. All the girls part like the red sea. One was pretty but had _ way_ too much make-up on and she had fake tits. She had black hair. The other one was pretty too but she was just like the black hair girl, fake tits, loads of make-up, but this girl had light brown hair and nasty looking blonde highlights. They both gave me 'seductive' smiles and flanked on each side. I would never fuck these girls cause there all fake, but might as well have a little fun.

" My name's Tasha and this is Avery." Tasha said in a husky tone.

Tasha is the black hair girl and Avery is the light brown bad blonde highlight hair girl.

" Hi I'm Dimitri." I gave them both a flirty smile and kissed both of there knuckles. They both giggled.

I smiled and leaned against my mustang and held both of the girls by the waist with my arms. They both giggled again and leaned into me.

I saw a girl with dark brown hair struggling against the crowd to get to me. When she finally stepped out of the sea of girls I almost gasped. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever saw! She had long dark brown hair (almost black) that reached to her ass. Her hair was slightly curly but also wavy. I had the urge to run my fingers through her hair. Her body was sexy. She had curves in all the right places and she had big boobs, but I could tell that they weren't fake. She had the most beautiful brown wide doe eyes that I have ever saw. Her mouth was a little pink heart shape. She was tan, but not a fake tan, a natural one. She was a exotic beauty! I snapped out of my trance and noticed she was glaring at me. I turned up my charm.

" Hello beautiful, who are you?" I asked her.

Before she could answer the clowns that I held answered for her.

" She's just a loser, a nobody." Tasha said as she glared at the exotic beauty.

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. This creature is way to beautiful and sexy to be a loser and a nobody.

" Yeah she's a loser with no friends." Avery sneered.

_Jealousy_ was what went through my mind these girls were jealous obviously of her beauty. I saw most of the girls in the crowd nod there head in agreement. _Jealous bitches._

The beauty ignored the clowns and turned to me.

" Your in my spot." She grumbled at me.

" Oh I don't see your name on it." I smirked at her.

" I payed for it with _my_ money so it is mine." She raised her voice at me.

" Oh and who are you , if I may ask?" I really wanted to know her name.

"None of your buissiness." she snapped at me.

I held up my hands as a sign of surrender.

" I just want to know your name." I tried to sound innocent but It was taking me all my willpower not to take her right here in the parking lot in front of all these people.

She scolded at me.

" Just stay out of my spot next time." She muttered as she walked away angrily.

" By the way my name's Dimitri!" I called out to her.

She didn't respond but she kept walking away. I sighed and saw most of the guys look at her as she walked away there eyes held nothing but Lust and longing. Something stirred in my gut and I didn't like it. I glared at all the guys . and shooed all the girls away including Tasha and Avery. As I was walking to the office I just realized that, that was the first time that a girl walked away from me. I smiled this girl is special I can already tell. This is gonna be fun.

**OKKK SO R&R Don't be afraid to ask questions or suggest.**

**- VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Ik its been soooo long since I last updated but I just had a death in the family and I've been Uber busy! Here's an extra long chapter and I' m going to try to write a couple of more chapters by the end of this weekend.**

_Previously:_

_As I was walking to the office I just realized that, that was the first time that a girl walked away from me. I smiled this girl is special I can already tell. This is_ _gonna be fun_.

**Rose POV**

I stormed to my locker and yanked my unlocked locker open and let it bang against the other lockers. People neared me backed away warily to avoid my wrath. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? If that man-whore thinks I'm gonna fall for his player ways he got another thing coming to him_. I shut my inner babbling and grabbed my Algebra textbook and stomped my way to class. I stood outside of the classroom for a minute while students were filing in glancing at me curiously. I shot them all glares and they turned away focusing there feet. I did the breathing exercises that my father taught me for a few seconds and I instantly felt relaxed and calm. I walked into Mr. Stan's class ready to get this day over with.. Stan shot my a glare from his desk and I shot him one back only mine was more intimating. I swear that man has it out for me since the first day of school when I called him Stanny boy. I walked past all the two seat desk and go to my usual back seat which is by itself, just the way I like it.

The class started as usual Stan going on about things that I had no clue about, Math never was my strong suit. I was currently doodling a unicorn (**A/N: I fricken LOVE unicorns so if you read a lot of my stories they will most likely have unicorns In them. Don't hate just appreciate!) **flying which looks bad because I'm terrible at drawing! I was drawing its horns when I heard the door opened and I heard footsteps shuffle in. My body Immediately tensed of force of habit. I know your thinking I'm crazy but when your dad is one of the highest mafia leader in the world you would be tense for attack all the time too. I never looked up as the footsteps went to a stop at the sound of Stanny boy's desk.

" I'm Dimitri." A cocky, over-confident, husky, sexy, Russian voice said.

I scowled at the table when I heard it was him. Of course! God just wasn't on my side today! I could hear the girls breathing heavy and I looked through the curtain of dark brown hair that I made to see them batting there eyelashes and winking at him. There was the king himself up at the front of the room with that smirk you just want to slap right off of his face. I glanced and saw that all the guys in the room tense (like me) and size him. The guys that did have there girlfriends in the class with them wrapped an arm around there Slu- girlfriends in a possessive manner. I just rolled my eyes at the girls and snorted in amusement at the guys.

" Ah yes Dimitri would you like to introduce yourself to the class." Stanny boy said with a sly ugly smirk on his ugly face.

" No." Dimitri said bluntly.

Everybody stared shock. Nobody _ever _disrespected Stan in his class, well expect for me.

I watched as Stanny boy's face turned beet red then and unnatural purple color as the veins near his temples looked like they were throbbing. Ew.

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't I bust out laughing as his face was still turning colors. Every person in the room snapped there eyes to mine as I was half out of my seat trying to contain my laughter. Stan's narrowed his eyes at me before his face turning back to beet red.

" Is there something funny Ms. Hathaway?" Stan barked.

That only made me laugh harder. I was laughing so hard I was clutching my sides for balance and because my sides were starting to hurt.

" Yea your face." I said while trying to dim my laughter.

It only made it worse when his face turned blue as he clenched his fist. My gosh he looks like a smurf! I heard a deep manly chuckle and noticed that Dimitri was chuckling which made all the girls laugh fake laughs and the guys chuckling nervously. I stopped immediately when I heard there fake laughter and went back to doodling. Eventually the laughter dimmed and Stan went back to normal color.

" Are you people done yet?" Stan asked through clenched teeth.

I heard a few 'yeah's' and 'OK'S'

" Dimitri you may go sit in the make with Ms. Hathaway."

I snapped my head up at the sound of my last name and glared at Dimitri and Stan. Stan just had that same smirk the ''gotcha'' smirk, and Dimitri had the '' I'm going to get you into my bed at the end of the week'' smirk. I internally groaned and kept on doodling. I ignored the jealous glares that the girls gave me. I ignored the echoing sound of footsteps coming to the back of the classroom to where I was. I ignored the chair next to me scraping back. I ignored someone sitting themselves down onto the chair. I ignored when class started and Stans babbling and ranting continued, but there was one thing I could not ignore the hot breath of the Russian god sitting next to me blow across my ear as he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

" Can I borrow a pen."

Well that just ruined the mood. Thank god.

**Haaa you guys thought he was going to say something sexy right? I'm so mean, anyway R&R PLEASE!**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy here's another chapter!**

Previously:

_I ignored the jealous glares that the girls gave me. I ignored the echoing sound of footsteps coming to the back of the classroom to where I was. I ignored the chair next to me scraping back. I ignored someone sitting themselves down onto the chair. I ignored when class started and Stans babbling and ranting continued, but there was one thing I could not ignore the hot breath of the Russian god sitting next to me blow across my ear as he leaned in and whispered into my ear._

" _Can I borrow a pen."_

_Well that just ruined the mood. Thank god._

Rose POV

Algebra was hell on earth. Dimitri kept on touching me everywhere! On the knee,the insides of my thighs, rubbing up and down my arms, brushing peaces of hair out of my face! Like what the hell! On top of that Stanny Boy called on me on a problem that I had_ No _clue about. I just looked at the problem for a minute then looked at Stan like he was crazy the shrugged my shoulders._ Smooth Rose Nice!_ I mentally scowled myself. To my surprise he didn't pressure me and he moved on to Dimitri and of course mister perfect got it right! Stanny boy gave us all are homework and told us to start on it. I settled into my chair more and started to work out this boring stupid Algebra. Dimitri leaned over and whispered into my ear.

" Do you _actually_ know how to do this?"

I gripped my pencil so hard in my hand that I heard a tiny snap. I looked down and saw my pencil in half. I sighed and got out my other pencil out of my bag. I looked at Dimitri straight in the eye.

" Yes I do!" I snapped. " Are you calling me dumb?"

He looked a little shocked for a minute then that stupid cocky grin fell on his lips. I SOOO wanted to smack that look right off of his face.

_Are kiss it off_!

_Ohh shut-up! _I mentallly scolded myself.

" It looks like you're having trouble." He smirked.

I glared at him then looked back at my paper and started to work on it. Halfway through my last problem I felt a hand rubbing my knee. I quickly glanced at Dimitri and noticed he had his poker face on. I clenched my fist and tightened my jaw. He kept on going higher and higher and I started to notice how wet I was getting down there. I muffled a moan when his hand brushed my Vagina. It felt so good! I looked at him again and noticed he was smirking and thats all what it took to get me back to reality and notice who is doing this too me. I knocked his hand- away and right as I did that the bell shrilled and I quickly grabbed my things and fled out of the classroom, but not before noticing the frown evident on Dimitri's face.

I was going to my locker to put my books away before going to lunch. Thankfully I didn't have anymore classes with _him._ Just thinking of what happened in Algebra makes me disgusted with myself. How could I let him do that to me am I that stupid? I quickly let those thoughts escape my mind as I smelled food. My stomach grumbled and I patted my stomach like a pet. Some people blush when there stomachs grumble but I just pat my stomach. I shoved my books in my locker and grabbed my bag and raced down the hall and into the cafteria. I took in a deep breath of air and smelled my favorite thing in the whole world, food! I went into the line and got two slices of pizza a bag of chips, three large cookies, and a big bottle of lemonade. I paid the lunch lady and quickly found the seat where I usually sat and sat down. I loved my spot I could see everything in the cafteria and be hidden for people's view. The people I think are most intersting is Lissa's friends. Valissa Dragomir is a beautiful girl. She has straight blonde plantinum hair and bright emerald green eyes. She has a pale complexion and a super thin body that super-models would die for. She doesn't have curves but her figure is to die for. Her boyfriend is Christian Ozera, cousin of Tasha Ozera, but from what I heard there not very close cause Christian is embarassed of her because the way she acts, could you blame him? Anaway Christian is hot, he has black hair just like Tasha's and icy blue eyes he has a pale complexion and from what I can tell a four pack. Like I said hot , but just not my type. The next person in the group is Mia. Mia is a pretty short girl. She has medium blonde curly hair and a barbie doll cute face, she's tan and has baby blue eyes. Eddie is Mia's boyfriend. He has medium blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin and a nice looking body. Mason is Eddies best friend. He has red hair and and freckle's all over his face. He has baby blue eyes and slightly tan skin and a nice four pack, he's pretty cute. Last but not least is Adrian. Adrian is sexy I'm not afraid to admit that he is pretty sexy, not as sexy as Dimitri but still pretty sexy. He has bronze sex hair and emerald green eyes. He's pretty pale and has at least a six pack underneath that shirt, but sadly he's a big player just like Dimitri. He is also the cousin of Lissa. They are a pretty intersting group of people. Adrian always tries to get into my pants even though I denied him a lot he still tries. He says that I'm _different_ please I bet he tells that to every girl to try to get into that girls pants. Sigh, there all the same...

**R&R please.**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


End file.
